Good Girls Go Bad
by bite-me-cullen.just-do-it0304
Summary: Bella is a rich Daddy's girl. Edward is a rich bad boy who just moved into town. What will happen when Edward meets the popular, rich and gorgeous Bella Swan? All human, All characters and bonus's
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

**BPOV**

"**Good morning, sunshine." I heard the familiar voice whisper.**

"**Do I have too?" I questioned.**

"**Yes, sweetie." Mimi are maid said.**

"**Okay. Mimi?"**

"**Yes ?" I gave her I stop that look. I hated when she called me that. "I..uh..mean, Bella?"**

"**Did Jacob get the chance to call last night?"**

" **No sugar but don't worry I'm sure everything is fine."**

"**Okay thank you."**

"**your welcome."**

**Now in the big empty room by myself I started to wonder why Jacob didn't call last night. That wasn't like him at all. He always called…oh wait he was probably with **_**her.**_** Ugh.. Of all the people he could go out with why her I mean come on she's a mean, stupid, bimbo. **_**Victoria.**_

"_and you can have whatever you like…yea."_

**My phone alerted me I had a new message. **

_**Bella,**_

_**We will meet you at school around 8:30. **_

_**Sorry I didn't call last night I got hung up.**_

_**Sorry again love Jacob.**_

**Well great I have one hour to get ready and eat breakfast. And did he always have to say "We"? I mean I meet **_**them**_** every morning I think I would by now.**

**Humph… what to wear? what to wear?**

"**Bella my dear? Good your up I want you to try this on" said my stylist. Ugh. Its not that I didn't like her its just I can dress myself. But my dad insists on her "Dress to impress remember Bella." is what he always says.**

**She layed a outfit on the bed for me and left. Shorts with overalls and a gray tank top. Cute and simple. OMG those shoes are to die for!**

"**Sara you found them. Wow you're the best."**

"**I know."**

"**ha." **

"**Try them on!" she shrieked.**

**Slipping into the plaid vintage heels was amazing. There were perfect old but new and… hot yep absolutely hot!**

"**8:15." Mimi's voice echoed from downstairs**

" **Holy crap I need to go. Thanks so much Sara bye see you tommorow. Bye Mimi thank you." I yelled on my way out the door. Smash. Oww I knew I of all people knew I shouldn't run in heels. Well just a scraped knee. It will be fine.**

**Rushing over to school in my new Pontiac Solstice Coupe. Speeding was the least of my worries at school thou. There on Jacobs Black convertible mustang was him and Victoria, and on their right side Tanya's 2009 dodge viper. But on his left.. What the hell?! My spot was taken. I rushed on to Jacob and asked what was going on.**

"**I don't know I thought it was you. I thought you were made at me so I didn't wanna bother you."**

"**well its not and who is this kid think he is?!"**

**I rushed over to the silver Volvos passenger door and knocked on the window…**


	2. Chapter 2

Role Playing

**BPOV**

"**what the…oh hey, sweetheart." a voice boomed from inside. Ugh, another one of they regular guys here. When I peered in side he was anything but regular pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, curly brown hair, and muscles all muscles. He was huge. Wow…definitely not a guy from here.**

"**Sorry about my brother he is a little…uh..whats the word Edward?" a voice from the back seat broke through.**

"**Stupid, Jasper the word is definitely stupid." said the guy who was in the front seat.**

**Wow I mean what were these guys supermodels? The one in the back who was apparently Jasper had blonde hair, amazing hazel eyes and from what I could tell was tall, but since he was sitting I was sure. Moving from Jasper to Edward all I saw was sex hair and green. Mesmerizing green eyes and hair that yelled "just out of bed not combed and I don't care!" wow I could look into his eyes forever.**

"**Uh…its all good I grew up here and everyone around here is like that well at least all the guys are. Mind if I play back?" I asked hoping they would understand it was a joke.**

"**Sure but he would probably think it was hot." Edward said.**

"**Hey I'm sitting right here I can hear you." The muscular one bellowed.**

**Smack. I turned around to see Mike Newton staring at me with lust in his eyes.**

"**Hey Bella." he said in his try to be smooth voice.**

"**uh, hi Mike." I said trying to look and see where Jacob and Tanya but they were no where I could see. Thanks for helping me out guys!**

" **I heard you went to Seattle last weekend?"**

" **yea… with my dad and Jake and Tanya."**

" **That's cool. Umm but the real reason I came over here to see if you wanted to do something Friday?"**

**Okay I had to think fast… how to get out of this mess?**

"**I cant I promised I would show Edward and Jasper around town this weekend since they are new." I turned to look at them and pleaded with my eyes.**

"**Yea since she was offering we couldn't just say no." Edward said.**

" **Oh okay well I guess I will go the bells about to ring. See ya."**

" **uh yea bye." I said bye to mike and turned back to the supermodels.**

"**Thanks for helping me out."**

"**No problem."**

**Smack.**

"**I'm sorry Mike I wont go out with you!" I half shouted half whispered. I turned around to see if he was still their.**

" **Oh Jake, Tanya, Victoria." I sighed in relief." Where the hell were you guys I needed you like two seconds ago with mike?!"**

"**Well I'm sorry but I thought you were just getting your spot back."**

"**Oh I'm sorry am I in your spot?" Edward asked.**

"**Yea but its all good I will be right back." **

**I got in my car and drove to a empty spot in the very back. I swear If it rains, which is likely when you live in one of the rainest towns in the United States, I will kill Edward. I stood outside of my car door for a little while till I heard the warning bell ring. I ran back to where everyone was and heard Emmett say he had P.E. first period.**

" **Really me too. Come on I will walk you there. Bye guys. **

**Jasper, Edward you guys should sit with us at lunch we will save you a seat."**

" **What about Jessica and Lauren?" Jacob asked in surprise. I never have taken to people so fast and that shocked the hell out of him.**

"**Whatever they will have to move they don't like us anyway they only sit their to listen to the gossip." I said back.**

"**Well…" he said.**

" **And I see Lauren has a crush on you and she gets a ear full of you everyday." I said to him but it was mainly for Victoria. This really got her going too. Her fists clenched and unclenched and I kinda felt bad but not really.**

" **What?! She is never sitting near **_**us **_**again!" Victoria screeched.**

"**Okay fine. Whatever." He mumbled**

"**Oh Jake you don't have to be jealous of them." I said to him.**

"**I'm not jealous, I have a girlfriend remember!"**

"**How could I forget?!"**

"**Miss Swan, Mr. Black, and ah you must be the Cullens already adapting to the school I see." The principal, Mr. Greene greeted us.**

**As I walked away I could hear Jasper and Edward talking to Tanya to see where their classes were. I hope we have some classes together.**

"**So what's the deal with that Mike kid?" Emmett questioned pulling me out of my thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

_HA wow thanks you guys I have gotten 36 alerts comment and favorite story/author I want to thank you so much. Umm. Im going to try to upload every week but this week is exam week and I will try my hardest. Okay this chapter is for Emmet the pimp. BTW Emmett is spelled with two T's. _

_**MIKES STORY**_

_**EMMETTSPOV**_

_**GOD. This girl is so hot with her pouty bottom lip and long brown waves of hair and that blush. WOW. Amazing already here and I've met and befriended one of the most hottest and apparently the popularest girl in school.**_

"_**So what's the deal with that Mike kid?" I asked trying to break the silence. **_

" _**Nothing he just asks me out like everyday and I always tell him no but he doesn't seem to get it so whatever." she said looking straight at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers.**_

" _**Wow okay well we have have your back. So maybe he needs some motivation." If she couldn't talk some sense into him maybe I could punch some since into him.**_

"_**Ha thanks. He is kinda like me stalker." (wink, wink)**_

"_**Okay well don't worry I've got your back."**_

_edwardspov_

"_**Okay well here is your class I will see you at lunch see ya." Tanya said as she walked away.**_

" _**Thank You bye."**_

" _**Oh you must be the new student Edward Cullen, right?" the teacher said.**_

" _**Yes sir."**_

" _**Well glad to have you in my class im Mr. Duran. Why don't you take a seat over their by Miss Stanley and Miss Smith. Girls will you please wave here for Mr. Cullen."**_

_**The two girls waved eagerly towards me I followed Mr. Durans directions and sat between intrudesed themselves as Jessica and Lauren. They must be the girls Bella was talking …Bella she is to beautiful for her own good.**_

"_**Hello..are you okay?" the one named Lauren asked and started snapping her finger in my face. **_

" _**Yea im okay."**_

_**Finally what seemed like 12 hours I got to lunch and saw her their saving three seats and confronting Jessica and Lauren. They walked away a few moments later and sat down at a table a few feet away. When they saw me they waved me over offering me a seat. Im was not a moron if I couldn't stand them in a class where they were whispering I could not stand them in a loud lunchroom. So I acted if I couldn't seem them and sat down next to Bella.**_

_**10 minutes into lunch I learned a lot about Bella's child hood life and family. She has broken her right and left arm twice and her right leg one and sprained her left ankle a few times. Her mom and dad got divorced when she was 4 and she lived with her mom till she was 15 then she moved here with her dad.**_

_**I make them good girls go bad\**_

_**I make them good girls **_

_**Good girls go bad**_

_**I know your type(your type)**_

_**Your daddys little girl**_

_**Just take a bite **_

_**Let me shake up your world **_

**My phone started playing in my pocket alerting me I had a new message. From was he , Emmett, Bella, Jake, Tanya and Victoria were already here.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so I saw one of these other authors doning this and I hink its funny.

So here is chapter 4 but I want you guys to tell your friends to come and read this and comment and all that good stuff. The faster I get 15 ccomments on my story the sooner I will update. Okay so hope you enjoy this one.

'The Marthas'

_**Edward,**_

_**Come and help me I'm stuck with some**_

_**Really annoying girls and I cant get away.**_

_**Jasper.**_

_**I quickly replied asking where he was.**_

_**Jasper **_

_**Which table and should I bring Emmett?**_

_**Edward **_

_**Edward, **_

_**Left corner and no you really probably **_

_**shouldn't but you should bring bella.**_

_**Jasper**_

"**Bella, Jasper needs help he is in the back corner with a whole bunch of girls that wont let him leave."I whispered in one breathe if Emmett heard he would run over there in a heart beat.**

" **Ha okay it must be 'The Martha's'. Come on."**

"'**The Marthas'?"I asked**

" **I will explain later."**

**We quickly made our way over to the back table in the left corner. **

"…**. and wow that other new kid is super hot too. They must be brothers or something. Oh have you seen the big one…" one of the girls was whispering while eyeing me.**

"**Oh Jasper there you are. Excuse us we need Jasper girls." Bella said in a warning voice.**

"**Wait he was here first." One very tall red head stood up wearily.**

" **Well Amy I see you are still the bravest. Humph Alice will be very disappointed to see this. Come on Jasper." Suddenly all the girls went quite and the red-head sat down. Jasper quickly come over to Bella and I and we walked away. Jasper thanked Bella and gave her a hug. And I was determined to know what 'The Marthas' were and why did this Alice girl scare them.**

" **Well who are those girls anyway? They like dragged me to their table." Jasper asked in a weary way.**

" **Nothing they are just like… okay well im gonna run down the order of 'The List' its like a social pirmaid..**

**First is Us.**

**Then the jocks.**

**The Marthas .**

**Then the preps.**

**The gangsters.**

**Emo's and rockers. **

**Then the geeks and nerds."**

"**Thes Marthas are like… do you guys know who Martha Stewart is?" We all nodded are head.**

"**Well they are all just like little minoins of her. Its really weird." **

" **Well then who is Alice and why did they get really quite when you mentioned her?" I asked.**

" **Alice is my best friend and we are nothing alike she is about 4'9 and 90 pounds with short spiky black hair and she is kinda like their leader, they think she is but she hates Martha Stewart and them so yea."**

" **Does she go to school here?" Jasper asked interested now.**

" **Yes and she lives with me but she is visiting her parents right now they are explorers and move every few months and she didn't like that and my dad loves her so we took her in."**

" **Well remind me to thank her when I meet her." jasper said.**

"**Okay I will."**

AN: Okay so what yall be thinking is it good or am I going to far? And hell yes im bringing Alice and Rose into this.J if you guys have any ideas let me know im sur I would use the good one and funny ones. And how many chapters do you want this story to be so I see how it will play out? 3 my fans!


	5. Authors note sorry

_AN: Okay I really don't like these but I really need someone's help with my story. Not really writing chapters or anything but I have some ideas I would like to bounce off people. So if you would like to help me I only need 1 person. So message me if you want to be that person and I will choose randomly. And I will tell everyone who it is next chapter. Okay remember 15 comments and I will upload. Tell your friends to read my story please. __J_


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so I'm very very happy this week. So here is a treat. By the way if any of you know how to upload pictures please let me know and if any of you want to see something in my story then let me know. On forth with this chapter o and im going to try to make my chapters longer so you will have to give me some more time thanks byeJ

Weekends bpov

It was Friday and I have had a really good week. So far only Jasper and Emmett had classes with me which was fine, but I would have been more then happy to juggle three Cullen brothers' classes.

"Hey Bells" Rosalie said through the phone.

"Hey. You coming home this weekend right?"

"You bet."

"Okay well Charlie will be gone for a week, so it will be just you, me, and Alice." I was so happy they were coming back this weekend. Not only were they my best friends but they lived with me and helped me with everything. Rosalie's parents died when she was little and my dad was so close to her parents he took her in. Same thing happened with Alice's parent in a 5 car pile up.

They never really talked about their parents and I was okay about that because I know it must be tough for them. It was tough for me when my mom left me and my dad but I really liked my dads new wife she knew when to back off and when we needed comforting. I know she was 33 when she married my dad and he was 43 but they love each other and we can all see it and they show it all the time we usually have to tell them to get a room.

" Great, wait before you go can you stop and get a pair of Gucci shoes for Alice and I. Their new and we don't want them to sell out before we get home." Rose whined into the phone.

"Fine, what colors?" they ALWAYS have to get different colors which I mean is okay but gah do I have do get it for them.

" Plaid red for me and hot pink for Ally."

"Okay when do they stop selling?"

"Today. Thanks sweetie luv ya bye." she has got to be kidding me the mall closes in 2 hours and the Cullen's gave me a ride today. I wont have time to go get my baby. Oh well they will just have to take me.

_DING DING DING _

The bell went off signaling us school was out. Okay now just to convince Em and the guys to take me to the mall. Okay here they come look cute. Go!

"Hey guys." I said to them in my best child-like voice.

"Hey Bella you know it would be better if you just told us what you want we do live with a mom that does that all the time." Jasper always sees right through me. _dang him! _

" Well its just I really need to go to the mall, and I wont have time to go back and get my car…so can you guys just drive me?"

"Sure why the hell not." Emmett answered. The guys agreed and Jasper and Edward helped me into Emmett's tall ass jeep and we got in but I forgot my book in my locker.

"Hold up, Em I got to run to my locker really quick." My favorite book Wuthering Heights was still in my locker and I had to get so I could read the rest even tho I have read the book like 20 times I still love it and would read whenever I feel bored.

"Jas, move up and help me out please." Jasper jumped out and helped me and walked me to my locker.

"So what are you guys doin tonight?" I asked Jasper out of curiosity.

" I don't think anything besides play video games and crap, were afraid we might get mobbed by girls in public if your not there." Ha well they probably would they were all very hot and they were usually with me at school so the girls knew to back off. Well some of them.

"You guys should come hang with me my best friends are out and I really don't wanna deal with Jacob and Victoria right now so it will probably just be me and you guys. If you want?"

"Sure its better than sitting at home. What about Tanya?" the guys got to know Tanya really well and they seem to really like her just like me so everything was going good so far.

"She probably has a date but…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I saw Tanya sitting on the floor crying with a guy walking away. I ran up to her and saw that the guy was Tanya's recent boyfriend. Tanya wasn't a slut in any way she has been going out with him for almost six months now.

"Oh mi gosh, Tay honey, what's wrong?" I said with worry on my face Jasper was by her side and trying to calm her down within seconds.

When she finally lifted her head I saw a deep swollen cut on her cheek. Her whole right cheek was puffy and red.

" Who did this Tanya? Are you okay?" Jasper said in a stressed voice.

"R-r-r-yan" she stuttered.

Now I was pissed. No one messed with her she was one of the nicest girls in school. Ryan didn't even go here so why the hell is he here?!

"RYAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled with pure venom in my voice.

"Oh, Bella nothing. She just wouldn't be a good little girl and listen to me. But I know you will right?" he said to me in what I was guessing seductive voice. He was running hand my hand down my cheek. I mean don't get me wrong he was drop dead gorgeous but he had nothing on the Cullen's.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME. WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT TANYA FOR…. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE!" and with that I slapped his hand down and kicked him in his balls. He fell to the ground with a loud THUD and I went turn around and go back to Jasper and Tanya . Ryan started to get up but Jasper knocked him out again.

" Can you walk sweetie?" I asked Tanya.

She nodded and Jasper and I walked her to Emmett's jeep when they saw us coming they started asking what was wrong. Still not knowing the full story I didn't say a thing.

" Edward grab Tanya when I push her up." Jasper was telling Edward while Tanya cried on my shoulder.

Once Tanya was in the seat she leaned on Edward and he started checking her cheek.

" Tanya sweetie will you please tell me your story honey I need to know so I can help.

"okay well….."

_AN: so you like or don't? let me know… reviews are like the Twilight Guys… you can never get enough. So should I continue?!_


	7. Chapter 6

Learn from your 'mistakes'

Bpov

"Okay well you remember Elizabeth right? Well her and Ryan went to the same party last Saturday -which he didn't invite me to for once- well she saw him and that bitchy Jane girl grinding and making out with each other. So of course she told me. Then yesterday I was with Jake and Vic because he had to drop me off and I saw them making out in front out that little Greek place. And I told Jake to stop and I went up to him and poured my milkshake on the bitch and slapped him and said we were through even tho he kept yelling my name I walked away and didn't answer any calls or anything and I guess he got tired of waiting so he came here and I didn't notice him until I heard him call my name. He started apologizing and after I told him I didn't care and we were still through he started yelling and shaking me I kicked him in the gut and ran to find Jake and Vic so they could take me home but they left me so I was stuck there and he grabbed me and slapped me and his ring cut me and did this to my cheek and kicked me and that's when you guys found me." Tanya explained what happened to her and I was sure everyone had the same shell-shocked expressions on their faces. I was positive about three things. First Ryan was a dead man. Second Jake is dead. Third I was now getting three pairs of the same shoes.

" OMG Jake is so dead I swear he….." I trailed getting out my phone and calling him up. He answered after the third ring.

"What do you want Bella?!" he growled into the phone. So he just made up my mind to go and do this in person.

"Where the hell are you??" I growled right back at him.

" At the mall with Vic and if you don't mind we were in the middle of something."

" Well great stay the fuck right there." Well since I was going to the mall might as well do it there. After hanging up the phone I tried comforting Tanya. While Emmett started driving to the mall.

"Ok I need to go see Jacob, so I need a favor… Em, Edward.." I was putting on my best puppy dog face so they would do me a huge favor.

" Will you guys please go pick up the shoes for me?" I whined.

"What?! Why?!" they groaned

"Because I wont have time to tell Jacob off and get the shoes… please I promise I will make it up." I made my best pout lip that no guy could resist.

" Fine. But why doesn't Jasper have to go?" Emmett asked.

"Because he was there with me when we found her and I know he wouldn't mind getting the shoes for me."

"Whatever.." I quickly told them the information about the shoes and gave them me credit card.

"Thank you." I said after giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." they grumbled on their way to get four pairs of perfect shoes.

Epov 

"Can you believe we have been sent to fetch some shoes?"

Emmett kept complaining about it and I just agreed.

Suddenly we were being surrounded by a group of girls. Usually Em and I would be happy but we had a mission to run and these girls were all clingy and crap. _ugh! _

After getting away from the herd of girls we found the shop and walked inside taken aback by how many shoes were in there. Why did girls need so many shoes was beyond me.

"Hi do you guys need help with _anything?_" the clerk asked in a seductive voice. She bent over showing us a bit of her chest. Thankfully another worker came up from behind and told the clerk she was needed in the back. With a huff she walked away.

"I'm sorry about that." the other worked said.

"Its fine. But thank you."

" Your welcome. So I'm guessing you guys aren't here to get shoes for yourself. So what can I help you with?"

"Well we came to get four pairs of…uh Gucci? Yea Gucci shoes." Emmett told her.

"Oh im sorry but we just sold out. There will be a new shipment this Monday tho." the worker told us.

"Okay thank you anyway." I said back gratefully.

After a few steps I whispered to Emmett "Bella's is gonna be pissed."

"Wait, are talking about Bella Swan?" the worker asked quickly stopping us.

"Yep. The very one." Emmett replied.

"Oh I didn't know you guys knew her well her orders are in the back I will be right back with them." Good now me and Emmett might not be dead!

The lady came back and we paid and headed out to the jeep to wait for Jasper and the girls. Not even minutes later a very pissed off Jasper came out carrying a weeping Bella and Jacob was apologizing to Tanya endlessly. Emmett and I ran up to Jasper.

"Dude what happened?!"


	8. Chapter 7

**BAD MOVE! BPOV****(WHILE EDWARD AND EM GOT THE SHOES)**

I was so mad I was sure I was going to kill Jacob when I saw him. Of course we got mad at each other and had fights but this was horrible he left one of his best friends while she was getting slapped and kicked. I mean I know it wasn't his fought but he shouldn't have left her in the first place. Jasper and I were holding Tanya by the waist supporting most of her weight while she leaned her head on Jaspers shoulder trying to calm down.

"Tanya its okay. I promise Em, Edward, and me will get you and Bella from now on okay? I will work out I promise" Jasper was always so nice to girls I was surprised he didn't have a girlfriend, well not that much because he was always with us but you know what I mean.

"mmmkay" was all Tanya said. That's when I saw Jake and Victoria in a corner making out. _UGH! _how could he?!

"JACOB LOOK AT TANYA NOW! DO YOU SEE THIS?!"

I started yelling letting my anger grow inside of me. I knew that most of the anger was coming because of Ryan so I took a calming breath and felt a hand on my back and saw Jasper trying to calm me.

"Tanya? Are you okay? What happened and why is Bella blaming it on me?"

"Because you left her at school so she was stuck with a very pissed off Ryan. Who slapped her and kicked her!!" I was trying to keep my voice down but it was getting harder by the second. Horror struck in Jacobs eyes then anger but I knew it was directed at Ryan and not me.

" Why the hell would he do that he's her boyfri…"

"Ex-boyfriend." Tanya corrected.

" We need to talk in the tables in the back I don't want people knowing please." Tanya whispered hopelessly.

" Of course sweetie." and with that I grabbed Jacobs hand and stomped of. Then something happened in a quick movement. First spilled drink then me tripping then a loud crack.

Before I knew what was happening I was sobbing and Jasper was running with me and Tanya was rapped in Jakes arm while remaining on the ground while he was apologizing again and again.

"Dude what happened?!" said a familiar velvet voice

" I think she broke her ankle, we need to get her to Carlisle. Someone spilled a drink and she slipped and hurt her ankle." they continued to talk why I sat lazily in Jaspers arm clutching his arm and my leg.

"Guys!" I managed to whisper during sobs.

They then hurried me to the big white jeep.

"Tanya are you coming with us?" Emmett asked her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head. Jasper handed me to Edward who climbed in the jeep cautiously and settled into the back seat with my head on his tap. Tanya got in the middle with Jas and Emmett got in the front and started driving.

"Edward?" I asked when my crying had quieted down.

"Yes Bella?" he said in such a sweet tone I wanted to started crying all over again. Even tho I didn't have any classes with him Edward was definitely my favorite Cullen brother.

" Where are we going?"

" To my house. My father is a doctor and has the day off so we are going to have him look at your ankle."

" Oh…okay." the rest of the ride was silent as Edward whispered to me about himself because I asked him to try to distract me. It worked and I soon forgot about the throbbing in my ankle. I found out that Edward and I had a lot in common. Edward informed me we where almost to his house. Then Emmett turned a corner causing my ankle to hit the seat violently.

" Ow!" I cried out in pain and the throbbing came back and I started sobbing again. Edward soon was whipping hair out of my face and holding me tightly against his chest.

"It's okay I promise." Edward kept whispering to me telling me I was gonna be fine.

**AN: next chapter we will meet Esme and Carlisle. Again give me some reviews and I will keep writing. Btw If anyone has ideas that they want to happen in the story please just let me know and I will try to fit it in. don't worry Jasper is going to be with Alice and Rose with Em and Edward and Bella but I need for someone to be with Tanya so I need some ideas so message me! Love you guys. Good night or good morning I guess since it is 2:00am. See I do listen to you guys and keep my promises. ****J**** I do not own twilight btw. **


	9. Chapter 8

I HAVE PICTURES ON MY PROFILE NOW!!

IMPORTANT!-

1. DO YOU GUYS WANT BELLA TO HAVE A OLDER BROTHER HE WOULD ONLY BE IN LIKE TWO CHAPTERS?

YOU GUYS WANT TANYA TO GET A GUY OR NOT?

I MAKE MIKE GO CRAZY AND GET EMMETT TO BEAT HIM UP?

HOW TO ANSWER- SEND ME A EMAIL LIKE THIS PLEASE!

OR NO

OR NO

OR NO 

REMEMBER IF YOU WANT ME ADD STUFF LET ME KNOW!

HEY HEY EVERYONE IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THAT'S WHY IM WRTING THIS I HAD THE FLU SO I WAS ASLEEP MOST OF THE TIME SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. ANYWAY IM FEELING MUCH BETTER AND I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I WILL UPDATE EVERY 3 OR 4 DAYS SO MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT THEN. I ALSO KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I TRY TO MAKE THEM LONG BUT ON MICROSOFT LIKE 5 PAGES IS SHORT ON THERE SO IM SO SORRY. UMMM. THAT'S ABOUT IT AND THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS ME UPDATED OR FAVORITED OR REVIEWED IM SO HAPPY!

-ARABELLA

P.S I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT SOME GOOD STORIES OR NOT BUT I JUST READ SOME AMAZING STORIES AND I THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW AND YOU SHOULD CHECK THEM OUT THEY ARE REALLY AMAZING!

1. RESCUE ME BY MOONCHILD707!

IN PLAIN SIGHT BY LIMONA!

NEW CHICKS BY MADDYTHETWILIGHTFREAK!

SKILLS 101 BY VJGM! LOL!

IN VEGAS BY VJGM!

HER WOUNDS BY RAINE DELMONT!

STORIES OF HALOJONES!

8. SCOTH,GIN, AND THE NEW GIRL BY WITHTHEVAMPSOFCOURSE!

BY GOO82

ONE OF MY FAV. AUTHORS!

OFFICE BY TBY789

ARE WE WHISPERING? BY GNR32

TO FIVE BY VAMPIREANGEL

14. OKAY THERE IS THIS STORY I ABSOLUTLY LOVE BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME I DO REMEMBER THE SUMMARY THO PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU KNOW THE NAME. SUMMARY- IN COLLEGE. EDWARD IS THE SCHOOL BASKETBALL STAR AND THE SCHOOL PLAYER. BELLA JUST MOVED IN AND THEY HAVE TO AUDTION FOR ROMEO AND JULIET THEY GET THE PARTS AND LAUREN AND JESSICA AND TANYA ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO STOP THEM. ANYONE KKNOW?


	10. Chapter 9

_**WHERE?! BPOV **_

**That was the last thing I remembered. Edward trying to keep me calm. It could have been hours and I would be clueless. All I knew was I was having a amazing dream it was about Edward and I in this beautiful meadow. Most people don't think I don't like to hike and stuff but I really do I love to. Anyway Edward was just holding me and I was telling him everything about myself and he was just staring at me lovingly. I blushed and looked down but he grabbed my chin and said "I..". and that's when I woke up to a strange place.**

**The room was all a perfect white and the furniture was all off white colors I was laying on a bed that had a black silk comforter. I started to get up and put my feet on the ground but was taken over by a excruciating pain in my left ankle. I screamed so loud a headache started to form but I soon fell on the side of the bed in a up right position against the bed frame. **

**Just then Emmett came running in. He was in jersey short and a black wife-beater.**

"**Bellsy are you okay?!" he asked then in came Jasper and a very beautiful women who had carmel hair and a heart- shaped face she had amazing light brown eyes almost the color of topaz. She was wearing a form fitting white shirt and striped black and white shorts. Jasper was wearing a pair of boxer briefs and a black wife beater. **

"**Sweetie are you okay?" the women asked coming over and feeling my forehead." Boys help her up!" she said to Emmett and Jasper.**

"**Thank you. May I ask a question?" I asked the gorgeous women.**

"**Of course sweetheart." she answered coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Then Edward came in with nothing but black boxer briefs on while yawning.**

"**Where am I?" I asked breaking my gaze from Edwards amazing body.**

" **You are at my house. You were at the mall when you slipped on a drink and broke your ankle and fainted in the drive over.**

"**Oh" was all I got out before a guy who I didn't recognize came in. He was very handsome with chin length golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. This must be the guys father and this must be their mother well that explains the good looks.**

" **Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen and my son's brought you here because of your broken ankle. Do you remember that?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Well you fainted in the car drive over but I think it was just because of the pain and you will be fine as long as you stay off your feet. Okay?" Dr. Carlisle told me bending down to my eye level.**

"**Uh..okay." I said in my haze I was trying to remember why I fainted.**

"**Are you okay sweetheart?" **

" **Yes thank you. Thank you guys for bringing me. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden.."**

"**Oh your no burden at all honey. Oh by the way my name is Esme Cullen I'm their mother. Please call me Esme tho." Esme started as she walked to the door. She whispered something in Edward's ear and he nodded his head.**

"**Bellsy you okay?" Em asked me.**

" **Yes I'm fine Emmy. What time is it?"**

" **MIdnight." Edward answered.**

"**Okay." Esme walked in holding a piece of fabric in her hand.**

" **Here you go you can sleep in these tonight."**

"**oh thank you Esme."**

" **Your very welcome. Emmett help her please."**

**Emmett picked me up bridal style and set me in a bathroom with a bench. He walked out and shut the door. I looked at the clothes soft and warm and just how I like it. They were blue and white and I ropeish strap on it.( BOTH OUTFITS ON PROFILE) I heard a knock on the door.**

"**are you done bellsy?"**

"**Yes Emmy." he came in and grabbed my again and asked if I was hungry and I said yes. He carried my down stairs and sat my in the living room with Jas and Edward while he got food I guess.**

"**Wanna watch a movie guys?" I asked they nodded and I asked them if they had Saw. They both nodded and Edward got up and was still wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and if I do say so myself he looked delicious.**

"**Bells he's coming back you might want to stop gawking now." Jasper whispered in my ear.**

"**Wha..no..I.. okay I was." I said shamefully for getting caught.**

"**It's okay it will be our little secret. By the way he likes you to." I felt my face grow hot and I was glad we were in the dark so no one could see. 15 minutes later and my head was on a pillow in Jasper's lap why my ankle was on Emmett's lap. There was no more room on this couch so Edward made his way over to the other couch.**

"**Wait Edward will you come and sit in front of me so I can play with your hair?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes I heard Em and Jas laugh. He gave me a confused look.**

"**Why?" he asked with curiosity dripping from his word.**

"**Because I like your hair." I whimpered. He sighed but made his was over here. I leaned forward so my mouth was on his ear.**

"**Thank you." I whispered in his ear and I saw him shiver **

**And I smiled. The rest of the night we watched a Saw marathon. Emmett fell asleep during the 2 one. Then Edward during the third. Then it was just me and Jas.**

"**Jas does he really like me?"**

"**Yea he was talking about you yesterday in his sleep and he was say things like 'My Bella'." he said using air quotes.**

" **Ha well I like him to so I'm glad."**

" **Yea I am to I'm glad someone was able to change him. He was such a jerk after what happened." he whispered and it was obvious he was sad.**

"**What happened Jas?"**

"**I cant tell you the whole story he has to but it was when his parents died."**

"**Oh." I felt so bad for him.**

"**So he isn't really your brother? You guys look a lot alike."**

"**Yea we are cousins and Esme and Carlisle are Me and Emmett's parents and their Edwards uncle and aunt."**

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**It's okay it wasn't your fault." the lady on Saw then screamed which made me scared and I jumped and fell on Edward. Waking him up.**

"**Im so sorry the lady screamed and I got scared and fell."**

"**It's okay Bella really." I nodded and Jasper helped me up off Edward and he layed me in the same position. And I soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.**

**And that was the second time I dreamed of Edward Cullen.**

************************************************

_**AN: I HOPE THAT WAS LONGER IT WAS 7 PAGES HOPEFULLY. ALICE AND ROSE ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE BUT I WONT GET TO THAT IF I DON'T GET REVIEW SO DO IT PEOPLE NOW!! THANK YOU! BTW THANK YOU MISS STACY CULLEN FOR HELPING FIND OUT THE NAME TO THE STORY IT IS 'WELCOME TO THE DRAMA ACADEMY'. **_

_**P.S I HAVE ANOTHER STORY I NEED HELP REMEMBERING SUMMARY- MIKE LIED AND SAID THAT HE SLEPT WITH BELLA AND THEN THE CULLEN'S COME AND SHE GIVES EDWARD A RIDE HOME BUT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT HE SAT WITH MIKE AND HIS FRIENDS SHE KICKS HIM OUT AND I THINK JASPER PICKS HIM UP. YEA THAT'S ALL I REMEMBER PLEASE HELP ME AND I WILL DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**The Skanks! Bpov!**

I was the first one awake in the house so I decided to just lay there and think about what Jasper said.

"Bella, are you awake?" I snapped my head in the direction of my name being called.

"Oh, hey Carlisle. Yea I'm up did you need something?" he was standing there in a common day outfit I figured he had to go to work sooner than later.

"Yes I have a brace for your foot and some pain killers that wont make you feel a thing."

"Okay thank you." I sat up and Carlisle help me stand up and sit on the counter in the kitchen and Esme came in with a bottle of medicine and a brace.

"How long do I have to wear it?" I didn't really mind but I didn't want to wear it and have everyone feel sorry for me.

"Only two weeks but the pain will be a lot worse on Monday since you will be walking around"

"Actually if it is the same as now Emmett will carry me."

"Yep that does sound like him." Carlisle said chuckling with Esme giggling in the back. She was making some fresh coffee and once it was done she gave me a cup so I could take the pain killers.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to go to work sweetie please make sure the boys know, and tell them not to get into too much trouble." they both kissed the top of my head and walked away but Esme turned around and told me Especially Edward. Hmph so Edward was the trouble maker in the family.

As soon as Esme and Carlisle I started cooking breakfast I could barley walk but it didn't hurt and even tho the kitchen was huge the fridge was right behind the stove and the pans were hanging above the island so I didn't have to move very much.

Right about when I was done I heard someone yawning from behind me. I snapped my head in that direction and saw a shirtless Edward staring at me with that crooked smile I love.

"Good morning." I told him as I continued with breakfast.

"Morning, are you really suppose to be walking around on your ankle I mean not saying I don't love waking up to beautiful women in my kitchen cooking breakfast but I would sit down before Emmett comes in."

"Yea you are probably right.. So I guess you should just keep your voice down ." I said flinging my spatula on accident and flying some pancake batter at his face.

"I'm…so….sorry!" I said between gasps of air. He started walking over and I got scared. Then he pulled out a egg from the bin.

"You wouldn't do that to a cripple would… ahhhhhhh! Emmett, Jasper help me!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and immeditaly they both ran in and took the seen in that was in front of there eyes. Emmett quickly grabbed me and ran into his room.

A few minutes after being locked in his room we heard a knock on the door.

"Come on guys I promise I wont throw anything at Bella." Emmett gave me a questioning stare and I shrugged and opened the door to see Edward with his famous crooked grin.

"Emmett." he said pointing to me. Emmett grabbed me and we followed Edward to the kitchen where the breakfast I made was. They ate a little of every thing except Emmett ate a lot of everything.

"Bellsy this is wonderful. I didn't know you could cook." Emmett said after he ate half of his plate.

"Yea but I barely ever get to since we have a cook. But if my dad isn't there he always lets me help."

"that's great."

_Hey how you doin mamaI need to know ur nameYou givin me the eye eyeIm givin you the sameIt just hit me right nowWhat we should do todayGo tell you friends bye byeAnd lets go hop a plane_

"Oh uh that's my phone." Emmett ran up the stairs to grab my phone and was back it a matter of seconds.

"Hello?"

" _Bells where are you and the girls I have been here all night and no one showed up! Are you guys okay?!" _

" Ohmigosh! Ryan why are you home?! Is everything alright?! Is Emilee with you?!" I was so excited Ryan was my older brother from my dads first wife and my mom Renee.

" _Bells, yes Emilee is with me. Everything is fine just came for a visit and none of you are home."_

"Yea I'm fine. Rosie and Ali are on a trip visiting family for another week."

"_well where the hell are you?!"_

"I'm at a friend's house I slipped yesterday and broke my ankle."

"_Are you sure you are fine?"_

" Yes their dad is a doctor."

"_okay well will you come home please we have a surprise for you."_

" Oh what is it?!"

"_Just get your ass home."_

"Okay tell Emilee to stay out of my closet till I'm there before she starts tossing clothes out."

"_will do. Love you bye."_

"Love you too Ry."

After I hung up the phone the guys where asking me who it was. I told them it was my brother and that I needed to get home and I asked if they wanted to come and meet him and of course they said yes.

We stopped at a little deli on the way to get a few Subs for everyone. Jasper and I went in while Edward and Emmett waited in the car.

"I'm going to grab soda's please stay right here Bella. Okay?"

"Yes sir." I said saluting him. I ordered the guy a few different subs. While I was waiting I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and someone lower there mouth to my ear.

"Hello, Bella."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**AN: I want everyone to review and tell me who you think it is and what you think of the story of course. I hope you guys checked out some of the stories I said in the AN they are very good. I have pictures of stuff on my profile go check it out.**_

P.s. I still need help! Please help me remember the name of this story Please!

_**SUMMARY- MIKE LIED AND SAID THAT HE SLEPT WITH BELLA AND THEN THE CULLEN'S COME AND SHE GIVES EDWARD A RIDE HOME BUT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT HE SAT WITH MIKE AND HIS FRIENDS SHE KICKS HIM OUT AND I THINK JASPER PICKS HIM UP. Oh and Edward skipped the first day because he told Esme and Carlisle he wasn't ready because of his parents deat or something. YEA THAT'S ALL I REMEMBER PLEASE HELP ME AND I WILL DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!**_


	12. SNEAK PEAKyou deserve it

AN: THIS STORY GOES OUT TO MICHEAL JACKSON!R.I.P! FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW MICHEAL PASSED AWAY JUNE 25,6:15.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello ,Bella." I snapped my head around to see who was touching me.

"Mike what the hell?!"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that and let go!"

"I was thinking no and we could go on a little date."

"No thank you. Please let go."

"Come on! My parents aren't home and we can have a little fun."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST A SNEAK PEAK BECAUSE IM SO SAD ABOUT THE M.J. THING. PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT AND PRAY FOR HIM. I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT A LITTLE LATER!


	13. Chapter 11

AN: Hope you enjoyed that sneak peak you guys deserved it if you didn't already read it then I'm gonna re- write it so no worries. 

Stalker's bpov

"Hello ,Bella." I snapped my head around to see who was touching me.

"Mike what the hell?!"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that and let go!"

"I was thinking no and we could go on a little date."

"No thank you. Please let go."

"Come on! My parents aren't home and we can have a little fun."

"NO!"

"Please I know you want me." He grabbed me roughly bridal style. I tried screaming but he kissed me. EWW! He tasted like feet ugh! I tried jumping off but I knew I wouldn't make it that far with foot. When we got in the parking lot I started thrashing in his arms. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Emmett see me and he started to get out of the car but Mike drove away to fast.

_VIBRATEVIBRATEVIBRATEVIBRATEVIBRATEVIBRATE _

_VIBRATEVIBRATEVIBRATE_

I pulled my phone out glad Mike didn't see it.

'_Bella are you okay?!' _

From: Emmett

'_NO! Mike grabbed me and is taking me to his house! Please come get me I'm scared!'_

To: Emmett

'_Don't worry we are following you guys!'_

From: Emmett

'_Thank you!'_

To: Emmett

When we pulled up to his house Mike was bouncing in his seat for joy. I didn't know why he was so excited to rape me but wow!

" Come on Bella. I have a surprise for you." he grabbed me roughly again. There would most likely be marks there in the morning.

"Mike please let go." I was begging now and crying so hard I could barely see.

"Oh don't cry Bella you know you will enjoy yourself. Okay here is your surprise." when he walked in a few of his friends were there I think their names were Tyler and Eric.

"Why hello Bella glad for you to join us." Tyler said.

"HELP ME!"

"You can scream all you want but no one will here you and we would like you to save your voice to scream our names." Eric was now standing right in front of me and he ran his germy hand down my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

"I like them rough. Nice choice again Mike." Tyler said as he pumped fist's with Mike.

"Again?! What do you do this everyday?!"

"Give or take yes."

"Come on I don't want to wait forever."

"NO!PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed but they didn't listen to me. They all grabbed a hold of me and dragged me to his parents room. There were hand cuffs on the bed rail they threw me on and strapped me in the cuffs. They ripped my clothes off me and started taking pictures of me. Mike leaned into me and whispered.

"Now you're my new pet and I don't think I wanna let you go." he leaned in closer about to kiss me when..

_**BAM!**_

Emmett and the guys came rushing in and threw the guys out of the room. Edward came to my side while Jasper and Emmett were outside the door.

"Bella are you okay? Did they touch you?"

"No please just get these cuffs of they broke my skin." I said through my crying. Once Edward was done he grabbed me and cuddling me until Emmett and Jasper came through the door.

They kept asking question if I was okay and what not but I couldn't focus on that all I could focus on was Edward's voice.

As Edward was picking me up to leave I remember something.

"WAIT!" I yelled and Em and Jas looked back at me.

"What?!" Emmett yelled running up to me. I turned my head towards Edward.

"They have pictures on there phone."

Jasper and Emmett ran up stairs to get their phones.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you only answering me?"

"Because I feel safe with you. Please tell the guys sorry it's not that I don't fell safe with them it's just intensified when I'm with you. I'm sorry if you don't want to hold me you can put me down." he set me down only to bring me into a close hug.

"Bella if I had the choice I would never let you go." he picked me up again and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Okay we got their phone's lets go."

"Why don't you just delete the pictures?"

"Because now we have even more evidence that they tried to rape you." Jasper said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you guys so much."

"No problem Bells." Emmett said as he also kissed my forehead. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

"Bellsie were here!" Emmett shook me slightly trying to wake me.

"Hey. Where are we?"

"At your house silly."

"I'm sorry we woke you it's just we really didn't want your brother to call the cops on us because we brought his little sister home in her bra and panties." I blushed when I remembered what I was wearing.

"Here you can wear my shirt if you want?" Edward offered.

"Yes, please." He slipped off his shirt and handed it to me I pulled it on and buttoned it up it was long enough to be a dress on me. When I was done Edward picked me up again and carried me to the door while Jasper knocked.

"You look beautiful in my clothes I suggest you wear them everyday."

"I might take you up on that offer."

Just then the door opened and Emilee opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey Emee."

"Bella! I was so worried last night are you okay?!"

"Yes I'm sorry if I knew you guys were coming I would have called you guys."

"It's okay sweetheart. Um who are your friends and why is he holding you?"

"Can we go inside first so I can change?"

"Of course."

_**AN: HEY THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! I HAD SO MUCH FUN SEEING WHO YOU GUESSED! WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! UPDATE SOON!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	14. Chapter 12

_AN: Hey everyone OMC! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have been super busy and gosh im sorry I 'm going to try and make this super long sorry if it isnt! _

_RYAN- CHACE CRAWFORD( cuz he is yummy!)_

_Emilee-Blake Lively _

**Nathan- Channing Tatum**

**Picture's on profile!!!**

_**OPPS! **_bpov

After showering and changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top Emilee helped me down stairs and into one of the living rooms where the guys were including my big brothers. _Shit!_ I wanted to at least tell Emilee first so she could help me calm them down.

"Hey guys." All the guys snapped their head in our direction.

"BELLS!" My big brothers yelled running over to me and picking me up and hugging me.

"Hey. Bells where were you last night?" Ryan my oldest brother asked.

"Well can we just start over so I can answer everything at once?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Nathan the calmer of the two said picking me up placing me up in a arm chair.

I told them everything until the part of me meeting Mike. They handled everything very well except for the part where I told them about Tanya since she was like a sister to them too. Before continuing about the Mike thing I needed to talk to Emmett and Jasper.

"Em, Jas can you come over here a minute?" they both looked at me with questioning expression on their face but did as they were told. 

"I need your help." I whispered in their ears so no one else could here. They mumbled their okays so I continued.

"They aren't going to like this next part and are going to get angry will you guys please help me calm them down?"

"Of course we are here to help Bella." they both kissed my forehead before going to stand by my brothers.

"Emee?" She came over to me and helped me up.

"Will you take me to Nathan then sit on Ryan's lap?" I said tears already threatening to spill over.

" Of course." she whispered as she handed me to Nathan.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I then told them what happen as best as I could through my sobs. I could tell Edward wanted to come and sooth me and I wanted him to but I knew that I had to keep my brothers calm. I could already see Ryan shaking with anger. He and Nathan set us down on the couch then had a private conversation. After that they tried to leave but Emmett and Jasper was still blocking their way out. 

"Dammit Emmett, Jasper move!" Ryan yelled trying to push them off but they held tight. I tried calling their name but they didn't listen to me. Their was only one person who I know they would listen too…

**************************************************************************

AN: Okay seriously I feel horrible. I mean really I'm so sorry that I haven't updated I have been kinda busy. So sorry!!!!! I know I probably don't deserve this but will you guys PLEASE go do me 2 HUGE favors?! If you guys go review a story by Twilightaddict63 called 'No one knows'. it would mean so much to me and her it is a GREAT story and she wont update till she gets review so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I will put the summary below this. And there is a great story called 'more than just a summer romance' it truly is splendid.. Yes I just said that. It is funny, fluffy, sad, happy, bitchy and so much more!!!

'No one know'-Bella's boyfriend changed and now beats her. When 5 new people come to the school they think they know whats going on. Will they be able to help her before it's to late? BxE RxEm JxA M for rape and abuse..

'More than just a summer romance'- Bella goes on vacation for the summer where she meets her neighbors the Hales and their friend the Cullens, more importantly the Cullen's gorgeous son Edward. Sun beach summer romance, add in a little Mike, and you've got a a heckofa summer! E/B A/J Em/R

AN- One more thing I need more reviews!!! I love you guys so please review there is like 200 that read which I am so thankful for but less than half of you review so please review. If I get enough I will update tonight! And will you guys if you go and read the other two stories will you let them know that I told them to please.


	15. Calls ch 13

AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite it or whatever I am very grateful. I hope you guys like the idea of Bella having brothers please let me know if you want them in the story after this chapter or I will just send them packing! Thank you to everyone who went and read and reviewed the stories I asked you too.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE CULLEN CLAN for reviewing No One Knows!

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own twilight or any of the Cullen men L

CALLS epov

When Bella called Emmett and Jasper over to her I was kind of hurt but I knew she had a good reason. I saw her whisper something then I saw them walk over to the door and just stand their. She then proceeded to call over Emilee Ryan's girlfriend she talked to her and then Emilee helped her up and sat her in Nathan's lap while she sat on Ryan's. Nathan put his arms around Bella and pulled her to his chest. Oh how I wished that was me but she needed to put everything out on the table. And I needed to get my feelings in check. I don't understand what this girl is doing to me.

I mean back in Chicago I guess you could call me a player or a bad boy or the jerk jock that gets all the girls. That _was _what I was. I_ was_ all of those things. But now I don't know I mean I was never a more than a few days a week tops with a girl. But for some reason I feel that even if I had forever with Bella that still wouldn't be enough time.**(AN: I was so happy I came up with that line!) **

She is beautiful, friendly, shy, caring, funny, and I could go on forever explaining. Gosh, what it she doing to me?!

When she was about to tell them about that vile thing people call human. She started sobbing endlessly and I wanted so bad to walk over to her pick her up and shield her from the outside world but when she looked me in the eyes I knew I needed to stay over here so she could help calm her brothers. When she was done I could already see Ryan shaking with anger and Nathan didn't look much better.

Before I knew what happened Ryan was yelling at Emmett to move. But neither Emmett nor Jasper moved. They kept yelling at them I'm they could try to fight them off and it would be a pretty fair match but I knew they didn't want to because they would take their anger out on them.

I don't know how long that went on but eventually both the girls gave up yelling their names and Bella came and sat on my right side and cried into my shirt while Emilee was next to Bella rubbing her back soothingly.

"ENOUGH BOYS!" Ryan looked ready to murder on the other hand Nathan looked calmer. After a few minutes a man walked in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN: Okay so there is Edward's view let me know if I did well or not if I don't get good review's I might not do his pov anymore so please let me know! And let me know who you think the man that walked in is?! And I know its short and I really am sorry. I have had 387 Visitors on this story and I reall would like to see more reviews PLEASE!


End file.
